internationalbasketballmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
PubMsg 09/27/2012
SCHEDULE and UPDATERS Season 11 Date: 09/27/2012 From: SystemBot ---- SCHEDULE SEASON 11 We would like to announce you the new schedule for season 11: - 10th season finishes on Sunday 30th September 2012. - The game is going to be closed on next Monday 1st October in order to generate the new season and fix the updates (promotions, relegations, starting new simulator version) - IBM will run normally again on Wednesday 3rd or Thursday 5th . IMPORTANT TO NOTE: From now on the auction market will not be closed. We earnestly advise you not to put your players up for auction for 0 Euros from now until the closing game. If a manager decides to do so and the game is closed before the end of the auction, the manager will do it under his entire responsibility. First games of 11th season will take place: - During the weekend (06-10-12/07-10-12) private leagues can be played. Once the game is opened again you can join the private league you want to. - The regular league of season 11 is going to start on Monday morning, 8th October. When starting the new season, remember these 3 rules: 1- Free players (without contract) may be signed via the Scout and General Manager as usual. 2- Players without team will disappear after 10 days. 3- All the players will have 3 days of hostile clause protection, so you can re-sign without problem. The hostile clause protection will last 3 days and will end on Wednesday 10th midnight, so the “hostile clause market” will be opened at 00.00 Thursday midnight, 11th October. Note that at the opening of “hostile clause market” servers are saturated and there may be stability problems in the game. We cannot manage this problem, so if anyone has a problem is beyond our responsibility. The same problem occurs with players without team put up for auction at the beginning of the season. Sometimes auctions do not end at time due to the large number of players available for auction. UPDATES SEASON 11 SUMMARY SIMULATOR - Bigger effect of players’ parameters - Bigger effect of defense tactics - More play balance between outside and inside - New comments during the game - Live Stats MAIN MENU We decided to restructure the main menu. We added new sections in order to make easier the access to some options of the game. STORE In Club menu you will find the button “store”. Each team will have its own store. With this new tool, you can sell merchandising from your club to get extra money. We consider this new tool very important for lower division teams which have spent little time in the game to earn some extra incomes. SILVER STAR JUNIORS - The silver star juniors cannot be re-signed with the R. - The Progression of silver stars will be 75. FORMATION TRAINING FOR EMPLOYESS UNLIMITED Formation training for employees will be unlimited, being 99% the maximum percentage that can be reached. Prices of courses will vary a lot. AUCTIONS From next season you can choose the time you want to put your players up for auction. Now you have four possibilities: 12h, 24h, 48h or 72h. LOAN LIMITS EXPANDED We decided to expand the loan limits and from next season you will be able to negotiate with lower or higher division. WEEKLY CANON The canon of juniors will be updated every week instead of at the end of the season. Every week the junior player will increase 0,15% of canon. FURTHER INFORMATION - SIMULATOR We have been working to improve details of the simulator and we can finally introduce the touches made. You will find below a general collection of touches implemented: - Bigger effect of players’ parameters: We wanted to give more importance to players’ parameters. For example a PF with 99 in “3 point shots” might score a triple during the game that so far he did not. Unfortunately it is common that many players have parameters of 99. - Bigger effect of defense tactics: The defense in zones, which tries to stop inside or outside play, will have a greater effect during the game. An interior defense such as a 2-1-2 or a 2-3 will try to stop the inside game harder and 3-2 will do the same with the outside play. The 1-3-1 is more balanced. As you can notice we say “try to stop” that means if the opponent is very good it is not going to be easy to stop him. It is important to point out that the opposite situation will have also more effect on the game, that is, if we use a inside defense but the opponent is attacking with their outside players it will be very difficult to stop them. - More play balance between outside and inside: The outside players will perform better % than before. Taking into account that many teams base their attacks on the inside play, we hope they will find a better balance. - New comments during the game: We added new comments to the game broadcast regarding some actions of the game. Our players can make traveling or do double dribble. - Live Stats: From next season you will be able to follow each player stats from the very beginning of the game. Below the box of timeouts, you will find a new button. If you click on it you will open a new screen (that you can scroll through the screen) with live statistics of all your players: Points, 2 point shots,%, rebounds, assists, etc., All this information will be accessible at any time during the game. We know there are many complaints about the game simulation, so we recommend you to play a few games before rating the new system. Moreover you should take into account that: - The simulator is not random. That is something we have repeated many times. Any team can lose one or two games against an opponent theoretically inferior, you know that many determining factors behind the final score of the game and you cannot always win the game. Anyway, good teams will be up in the standings and the bad team will be down. We think that a system based on total average takes the excitement out of the game. - Energy. Players with low energy are more likely to fail, to lose balls, etc., but it does not mean they should be always bad players; they might take some rebounds among other things. - Positions. For example a SF player playing as SG or as a PF, or a PF playing as C, does not have to play shockingly, these are close or similar positions in the game, so players will get a half average reduction but this does not mean they will play badly. According to this, a SF player playing as SG will lose a 15% of his average, that means, if this player -playing in his position- has 99 of “two points shots” he will have 85 playing out position, which is still a high value, therefore he will not fail every action. - MAIN MENU We decided to restructure the main menu. We added new sections in order to make easier the access to some options of the game. In Competition: we added button "playoff". In Transfers: we added button "market". In Coach: we added the button “roster” (it was before in Club menu). In Club: We added button "store" and "achievements" - STORE In Club menu you will find the button “store”. Each team will have its own store. With this new tool, you can sell merchandising from your club to get extra money. We consider this new tool very important for lower division teams which have spent little time in the game to earn some extra incomes. In the store you can make five kinds of items: Key chains Little flags Balls (to unlock with golden balls) Jerseys (to unlock with golden balls) Basketball shoes (to unlock with golden balls) The running is easy, you select the amount you want to manufacture and then you will see the cost and the time your factory takes to have the items in stock. You can only manufacture items one by one, so if you open the mass-production queue to manufacture 300 key chains on the assembly line and this takes 26 minutes, you will have to wait until the end to manufacture a new product. The more items you manufacture the more time the production will last. If you click on the button you can see the product that is currently being manufacture in mass-production queue. You have the option to put in mass-production queue up to five items so when the current production finishes you do not have to come back to put new items in queue, the system will do it automatically. This option can be unlocked with golden balls or Pack Manager and will last 1 month. Depending on the number of supporters your team has, you will sell more or less merchandising every day. The count of items sold during the day is calculated early in the morning. You should pay attention to the sales of each item in order to get a general idea about which is the best suitable stock for your store. The store has 5 levels that you can improve. You can also increase the maximum number of items you can make in a single production. For example, you can make a maximum of 400 items at the level 1, while you can manufacture up to 2000 items at level 5. - SILVER STAR JUNIORS Procedure: - The top 20 users ranked in the ranking of achievements can choose the names and some features of the new SILVER STAR JUNIORS that will be auctioned next season. The final election to determine the top 20 in the ranking of achievement will be made during the change of season. Moreover, we will take into account some particular achievements: "private league champion" and "get promotion!". The list of the 20 users and the procedure to give us the information required to create the players will be posted in forum at the beginning of the next season. - The auction of these juniors will be open to all users from 15th to 21th October. 3 Silver Star will be auctioned per week. These dates may be changed. Note: The total number of gold and silver stars in junior and senior team is 3. Teams with already 3 stars in senior team cannot bid and purchase any Silver Star junior. New regulations regarding Silver Star juniors: - The silver star juniors cannot be re-signed with the R. Remember that if a junior does not have the R, other players can apply hostile clause. - The Progression of silver stars will be 75. The silver stars are unlikely to be higher than the current gold stars. - FORMATION TRAINING FOR EMPLOYESS UNLIMITED Formation training for employees will be unlimited, being 99% the maximum percentage that can be reached. Prices of courses will vary a lot. Courses still improve staff by 1%, and its cost depends on the quality of the employee. It will be a lot more expensive to do a course to improve from 89 to 90, than the course to improve from 59 to 90. Masters still improve staff by 2%, and it costs remains unchanged ( 100 golden balls ) - AUCTIONS From next season you can choose the time you want to put your players up for auction. So far this time was fixed at 72h. Now you have four possibilities: 12h, 24h, 48h or 72h. So we will have more options available depending on the urgency we have to sell the player. - LOAN LIMITS EXPANDED We decided to expand the loan limits and from next season you will be able to negotiate with lower or higher division. With the new regulation a team from 1st division can negotiate with a team from fourth division or a team from second division can trade with a team from fifth division. - WEEKLY CANON The canon of juniors will be updated every week instead of at the end of the season. Every week the junior player will increase 0,2% of canon. Feel free to comment this future update here: http://us.ibasketmanager.com/foros/hilo.php?id=18416 Edited by @Esteller_en 27-09-2012 09:02 See Also *Public Messages *Contents